In general, there are various tools and/or methods for estimating a consumption of such a functional module within a system on chip.
In this regard, dedicated software may be used for eliminating the consumption of other functional modules. However, other structural elements of the system on chip remain functional, which generates errors of measurement and disparities between the estimate of the consumption and the dynamic consumption of the module considered.
Thus, according to one implementation and embodiment, a low cost and low complexity technical solution is provided for measuring in an actual case a dynamic consumption of an Intellectual Property Core within an electronic system, notably a system on chip.